


White is the Colour of my Sorrow

by O4amuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O4amuse/pseuds/O4amuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White is the Colour of my Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For every time one brother has survived the other.
> 
> Now an actual story! The Trials of Dean Winchester, over at http://archiveofourown.org/works/5561230.

White is the colour of my sorrow  
Your skin without blood  
A deep dusting of winter  
The air I speak is empty  
And white is the colour of my sorrow

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Trials of Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561230) by [O4amuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/O4amuse/pseuds/O4amuse)




End file.
